Ya no me amas
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Alice ha sentido distante a Jasper durante los ultimos meses, y se ha dado cuenta de que él ya no la ama, asi que decide irse. OS. AliceXJasper.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es la herramienta que necesite para destruir un bloqueo creativo.**_

* * *

**Ya no me amas… **

Sola en mi habitación, esperaba a que mi esposo llegara a casa. Sentada en la cama y con la cabeza gacha me dedicaba a analizar la situación.

Hace tanto que sentía a Jasper tan distante, tan frio, como un desconocido con el que compartía mi casa y mi cama. Jasper trabajaba en una agencia de viajes durante todo el día. Yo sabía de sobra que allí conocía a chicas mil veces más bonitas que yo, pero hasta ahora no había temido que les hiciera caso.

Últimamente me desconocía, y yo lo desconocía a él. Durante las noches, cuando deseaba hacerle el amor, el se comportaba de una manera fría y ausente, o simplemente decía que no quería. Tocarme o no le daba lo mismo. Y cada vez que pasaba eso, cada noche que ocurría eso, crecía en mi el temor a que me estuviera olvidando, el temor a que ya no me amara, la inseguridad, porque nunca he tenido un cuerpo despampanante.

Realmente él y yo no estábamos casados, cuando nos unimos pensábamos hacerlo, pero por una o por otra razón no habíamos podido reunirnos en el altar, así que él no tenía ningún compromiso real conmigo, lo cual hacia que mis miedos crecieran a mayor velocidad cada vez.

Escucho pasos en la puerta y el sonido de sus llaves, e intento deshacerme de todos esos pensamientos. Lo escucho acercarse a la recamara y al levantar la vista esta e n la puerta de la habitación, con el rostro tenso y expresión de absoluto cansancio.

Se acerca a mí con paso vacilante y deposita un beso apasionado pero frio en mis labios, me lastima sobremanera verlo hacer el intento de complacerme.

Antes pasábamos las noches sin dormir, simplemente amándonos con cada fibra de nuestro ser, ahora me lastima verlo intentar encender ese fuego que teníamos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —le pregunto para tratar de conversar con él.

— Mas o menos—me contesta—. Pero estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir.

— De acuerdo—le digo—. ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

— No, gracias. Solo quiero dormir. Se mete en el baño y escucho la regadera. Por un momento siento deseos de desnudarme y meterme en la ducha, con él. Para que me haga el amor en el baño, como solíamos hacerlo siempre. Pero no lo hago.

Suspiro profundamente y me dedique a ponerme el pijama y preparar la cama. Me meto en ella y cierro los ojos y intentando dormir.

Escucho cuando Jasper sale de la ducha y se mete en la cama. Siento un beso dulce en mi mejilla y me entran unos deseos terribles de llorar. Antes era en los labios, antes si yo me pegaba a él, el me sostenía con sus brazos y me besaba con la pasión de un volcán en erupción, llevándonos siempre al mismo final. Hacernos el amor.

Escucho un suspiro y decido que es momento de afrontar mi realidad. Jasper ya no me ama, me quiere, pero no me ama, y el querer no es suficiente para sostener una relación. Esa era la verdad, y aunque yo lo amaba con mi corazón, me doy cuenta de que el sentimiento ya no es mutuo y con mi corazón destrozado, decido que le debo liberar de esto, y liberarme a mí.

Por la mañana él se va y yo, con lágrimas en los ojos escribo una carta de despedida, mi maleta ya esta lista. Me voy a ir de esta casa, me voy a ir de su vida.

_Querido Jasper:_

_Durante estos últimos meses, siento que somos dos desconocidos compartiendo nuestra misma casa y cama. Y esto ha resultado de algún modo insoportable. Ahora tocarme te da igual, y ahora ya no somos los mismos. Anoche por fin enfrente mi realidad, y la realidad es que, tú ya no me amas, me quieres pero ya no me amas. Y aunque yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo atarte a mí. Así que Hoy te dejo en libertad._

_Quiero que sepas que todo esto no significa que te odie. No, no puedo odiar lo que aun amo con mi corazón. No te guardo ningún rencor. Lo único que ocurre es que me he dado cuenta de que tu amor ya no es el mismo de alguna vez, tu corazón está en algún otro lado y lo comprendo. Lo comprendo cuando siento que tus manos recorren mi cuerpo de forma monótona y cuando me besas y estas distante. Ya no hay ese color rosa que pintaba nuestra relación de ternura, ya no hay ese color rojo que llenaba nuestras noches de pasión. Ya no está._

_Por eso hoy me voy, te libero e intentare liberarme a mí. Te amo y espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando._

_Alice._

Llore durante varias horas y luego me encamine con mi maleta en mano al aeropuerto, regresaría a casa, con mi madre, con mis hermanos y sin mi amor.

Cuando me fije en la hora me di cuenta de que probablemente Jasper había llegado a comer a la casa y descubriría que me había ido. Intente imaginar que ocurriría después de esto. ¿Llevaría a alguien más a vivir con él?

No estaba segura.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Llegue esa tarde a casa, extrañando terriblemente a Alice. Estos últimos meses había estado un poco distante, pero era porque había estado trabajando extra, para poder reunir el dinero para nuestra boda. Nuestra boda. Lo único que me ilusionaba, ser su esposo, de manera formal, aunque tuviéramos ya un tiempo comportándonos como si lo fuéramos.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que me sorprendió fue que no olía a la deliciosa comida que prepara Alice, después me di cuenta de que ella no estaba. Entre en nuestra habitación y descubrí una carta.

_Querido Jasper:_

_Durante estos últimos meses, siento que somos dos desconocidos compartiendo nuestra misma casa y cama. Y esto ha resultado de algún modo insoportable. Ahora tocarme te da igual, y ahora ya no somos los mismos. Anoche por fin enfrente mi realidad, y la realidad es que, tú ya no me amas, me quieres pero ya no me amas. Y aunque yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo atarte a mí. Así que Hoy te dejo en libertad._

_Quiero que sepas que todo esto no significa que te odie. No, no puedo odiar lo que aun amo con mi corazón. No te guardo ningún rencor. Lo único que ocurre es que me he dado cuenta de que tu amor ya no es el mismo de alguna vez, tu corazón está en algún otro lado y lo comprendo. Lo comprendo cuando siento que tus manos recorren mi cuerpo de forma monótona y cuando me besas y estas distante. Ya no hay ese color rosa que pintaba nuestra relación de ternura, ya no hay ese color rojo que llenaba nuestras noches de pasión. Ya no está._

_Por eso hoy me voy, te libero e intentare liberarme a mí. Te amo y espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando._

_Alice._

Inmediatamente me sentí mal, ella había interpretado todo como que la había dejado de amar. Me sentí de pronto estúpido y frustrado. Y vacio.

Un vacio terrible se apodero de mí, y como si fuera un niño, eche a llorar.

Yo había sido de los que creían que no era de hombres llorar, hasta que Alice apareció y me convenció de lo contrario, me convenció de que estaba bien llorar, y que no significaba que fuera menos hombre.

Y ahora ella se había ido, y yo me sentía completamente solo.

Levante la vista y vi el botón de la contestadora parpadeando, anunciando un nuevo mensaje de voz. Me dirigí a ella casi por impulso y la encendí.

La voz familiar de mi cuñada Bella sonó desde el aparato.

"_Está bien Alice, pero me tendrás que contar que paso. No te escuchas bien, te recibiré en mi casa con gusto, ya sabes que Ness te adora. Pero, ¿podrías decirme realmente que ocurre? Me has preocupado sobremanera. Te veré en el aeropuerto de aquí a las seis de la tarde" _

Alice se iría con Bella a Phoenix. Eso me la dejaba mucho más lejos. Pero, ¿Había dicho seis de la tarde? De Seattle a Phoenix se hacían dos horas, lo que indicaba que su avión salía antes de las 4. Mire el reloj y vi que eran las 2:40. Aun podría alcanzarla.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí casi volando de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto. En el camino no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el paquetito que traía en el bolsillo del abrigo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

En el aeropuerto, era aun incapaz de moverme del asiento, aunque tenía un hambre y una sed terrible. Porque sabía que si me movía, iría corriendo a los brazos de Jasper. Y debía dejarlo en libertad. Me sentí muy extraña, miraba cuanto faltaba para que mi avión saliera, a las 3:30 llamarían a abordar. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, pero más que nada tenía dolor en mi alma. Me dolía abandonar a Jasper, pero eso era lo mejor.

Escuche la primera llamada a abordar de mi vuelo y me levante. Estando dentro del avión me sería más fácil no correr al encuentro de mi hombre con rizos de sol.

Caminaba hasta la fila de abordar, cuando por un cristal alcance a ver a alguien. Me convencí de que aquello era una simple visión, un juego de mi imaginación que se burlaba de mi corazón herido. Cerré los ojos, y sacudí la cabeza. A mis oídos llego la voz más dulce y sexi del universo, diciendo mi nombre y me regañe a mi misma por aferrarme de esa manera a él.

— Alice, Alice

La voz cada segundo se hacía más nítida, más fuerte, más real. Cerré los ojos u me dije. _"No Alice, no está aquí, no es real. Deja de hacerte esto" _

— Alice, por favor, espera. No te vayas, Alice, no te vayas…

La agonía en su voz, parecía el reflejo de mi propio dolor, y por eso fue que no voltee, hasta que sentí la mano grande y fuerte, tomarme por el brazo.

Me giro de una manera suave y cuidadosa, pero desesperada. Fue ese momento en el que lo mire, mire a sus ojos verdes que tanto amaba, sus ojos verdes que me enloquecían y descubrí el dolor y el terror. Me sentí mal, pues no supe interpretar aquello.

— Alice—me dijo y escuche la nota de agonía nuevamente en su voz—. Discúlpame Alice, discúlpame por favor. Perdóname—se puso de rodillas y yo me sentí muy mal—. Perdóname por alejarme así de ti, perdóname por haber hecho esto. Pero yo aun te amo, Alice. Yo te amo, no sé cómo pudo parecer que no era así. Discúlpame, perdóname—inclino la cabeza hacia adelante, recargándola en mi vientre, acaricie sus rizos mientras lo escuchaba sollozar—. Te amo Alice, no te vayas por favor, no te vayas. Me muero sin ti, Alice. JURO QUE ME MORIRÍA SI TE VAS.

— Pero… —dije aun sin comprender. ¿Podía ser posible?

— No, no espérame. Mira—metió la mano en el bolso de su abrigo y saco una cajita negra. Se separo un poco de mí y me miro con sus ojos verdes hinchados por el llanto y las mejillas empapadas. Presento la cajita frente a mí y puso esos ojos de cachorro abandonado que me enternecían hasta la medula. Abrió la cajita y vi un anillo hermoso allí dentro—. Alice, te amo con todo mi corazón, con todo mí ser, con toda mi alma. Eres lo más hermoso del universo, y lo único que tengo, eso lo sabes. Alice, mi amor, ¿quisieras ser mi esposa? ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo, mi amor?

Entonces mi corazón se detuvo completamente. Él seguía mirándome con sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, haciéndome sentir que se me detenía el corazón. Con mi cuerpo y alma temblorosos me hinque frente a él y le acaricie el rostro. Tome con mi mano derecha la caja del anillo, mientras con la otra acariciaba su rostro hermoso. Puse el anillo en mi regazo y come entre mis manos su rostro, me acerque a él y lo bese, sintiendo esta vez el ardor y la pasión de su parte, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y él me aprisiono con sus brazos desde mi cintura. Nuestro beso subía cada vez más de tono y nos separamos antes de que me terminara desnudando en medio del aeropuerto.

— Si—le dije aun con mi frente en la suya sonriendo—. Si quiero, quiero casarme contigo.

Me puso el anillo en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha y me sentí dichosa.

Jasper se levanto y me tendió una mano para ayudarme. Me levante, tome mi maleta del suelo, donde había terminado cuando la solté minutos atrás. Y colgada de su brazo nos fuimos juntos a la casa, donde dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión desenfrenada.

* * *

_**Hola, como estan. Bueno, bueno, despues de miles de reclamos, enojos y amenazas de muerte por mis death fics. okno, no tanto asi. Pero como a ustedes, a mi ya me hacia falta un final feliz. Y creo que lo he logrado con esto, pues no he tenido mas inspiracion. Como dije en el disclaimer lo utilice tambien para destruir un bloqueo creativo que tenia. Despues de actualizar DVUMA me vino un bloqueo y no he podido escribir nada hasta ahora, asi que esprro que les guste y que no quieran matarme por no actualizar sus historias. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero les tengo una mala noticia a las de Vivir una Nueva Vida, su musa, la querida Yatziri (la musa de esa historia) ha decidido hibernar un ratito, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para despertarla. Pero no quiere (y no la culpo con el friecito que esta haciendo, ni yo). Esto implica una buena noticia para las de Amor de Pelicula, ya que la aprovechada de Xanat ya esta haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, robandose el turno de las demas. Asi que el orden sera este: Xanat (ADP) - Ixchel (LDA) - y Yatziri (VUNV) si Yatzi se digna a despertar, actualizo primero Vivir una Nueva Vida.**_

_**Bueno besitos y espero que no hayan notado que cada dia estoy mas loca. si lo notaron :P**_

_**Klau :D **_


End file.
